starwarsnewversefandomcom-20200214-history
Arathorn Eren(Darth Seoron)
Early Life and Military Academy Arathorn was borned on Sereno on 39BBY on Sereno.He was son of local Count Redrenor Eren one of the 9 Counts of Sereno.His family had very good relations with the 1st Count of Sereno Dooku. That years Dooku was a nobleman on his home planet not a Sith yet and not a Jedi anymore.....Soon Arathorn got close to the big Count and learned a lot from him. From a little boy Arathorn was ment to be a fighter.At the age of 8 and just after the big Naboo Crisis his father sent his son to the Military Academy on Coruscant. He specialized on aerial battle and soon became a first class pilot.But he also got the title of 1st Grader on his 16th year of life in surface assault. Arathorn soon became skilled fighter and as a teenager he was called to fight in the big coming war....Clone Wars started on 22BBY after a 2 year Seperatist crisis and all avaible troops even not adults -among them Arathorn-were called to aid the Repulic against Dookus armadas......He was called to fight against his mentor.......who had gone Sith Clone Wars service and Inner Struggle Coming from a royal house with good relations to Dooku young Arathorn found it difficult to struggle against his admiration man Dooku. But he knew he had to serve the Republic with all his soul and soon was sent to the Mid Rim fights. During his time there he was named Commander of the 203rd Legion on Mid Rim and on 21BBY was sent to fight on the strong and difficult Outer Rim. He and his troops managed to win the Empire(Muulinist)and Tion Claster within 1.5 years.His great achievements lead him to become Sargent on 501st Legion! On 19BBY Arathorn and in his 20th year had earned the repsect from every man on Republic military struture.He was on Coruscant when Grievous attacked the capital and kidnapped Palpatine. Arathorn was in the team with Kenobi and Skywalker trying to reach Grievous Flagship Invisible Hand.This fight was the last fight for Arthorn as after it he resigned from the army due to personal reasons. The personal reasons of resignation Arathorn Eren Commander of 501st Legion on 19BBY resigned his post due to personal reasons.Those reasons were indeed private. During the fight of Coruscant one drunk clone trooper killed Arathorn girlfriend Sylvia.This incident and the loss of his loved one person in whole galaxy lead Arathorn to resignation from the corrupted as he thought Republic Army. Pledge to Darth Tyrannus Shortly after the fight of Coruscant Dooku was considered dead....and was anounced dead in the Senate of the Republic. But the great lord was saved in escape pod after a supposly deadly fght with Skywalker and Kenobi. Arathorn got to Sereno for the funeral of his protype.But he saw the whole planet burned by Republic assault.It was over.......he saw his house burned and his parents brutaly killed and his sister dead on her bed..... This thing caused Arathorn great anger....he got to Ithilien mount of Sereno to moan for his loved ones....All the persons he loved had died within few days by his fellow troops.While in the Mountain Top of Ithilien crying and moaning Arathorn felt a cold presence in the spot. He turned and saw Lord Darth Tyrannus looking at him and Arathorn run to hug him.His words were Our Great Count i love to see you again.I should have come with you from the beggining.You were a father to me and i thought you died. '' Then he told him about the massacre on Sereno and his losses of loved ones.Tyrannus knew that the rule of 2 was broken with his survival and he didint had an apprentice despite having Grievous.Ventress was killed and the anger of Arathorn could lead him to glory. He told Arathorn everything he knew for the dark side and.......the words he listened were....''I pledge my self to the dark side....i pledge my self to you Master Tyrannus...... From Now on you will be called Darth Seoron! Under Darth Tyrannus(Apprentice) He was first adopted by the Count and became his son.Soon after he started to learn the dark side with passion and with great hunger and thirst of learnin. He was under the teachings of Dooku for one year as the fall of the CIS -at least Palpatine thought that way-was due he knew that all the remains of his cause were to go Tion Cluster. Arathorn suggested th system he had take from the CIS 3 years before.Soon he learned the dark side as it is quick to learn and with all the anger he had it was very....easy..... He learned everything from his Master......force lightning,choke,push, he learned perfectly to use Form II Makash as all Dookus apprentices and padawans. He had his own curved hilt Makashi lightsaber with red crystal.But unlike to many Siths Darth Seoron used a blaster also. Personality and Traits Being a fighter from a young age does not mean that Arathorn has no sense of manners.He comes from a royal house and couldnt not have manners being so close to the great Count Dooku.He is a fighter gentlemen.Many people who know him say that he will kill with a knife but clean the knife after he stubs you! A confident person is a danger in the galaxy.....Having lost his loved ones so soon and so close the Arathorn used his anger and became a powerfull Apprentice of the master of fear and anger Tyrannus! Appearence and Accesories,Weapons Saoron is a tall worked out body handsome young man.He always wear elegant clothes likehis master in purple or red colours.He even has the same type of upper costume around the neck like Tyrannus. He has one primary lightsaber and 2 back-up lightsabers in case his primary elegant weapon is lost.The other 2 lightsabers are blue vrystal. Current After the part-fall of the Confederacy kept secret his new apprentice even from high profile CIS member such as Tambor,Gunray even Grievous.Soon he will unviele his new powerfull apprentice and will try to reclaim the galaxy with his adopted son and apprentice! Statistics Name:Arathorn Eren Homeworld:Sereno Sith Title:Darth Seoron Race:Ηuman Age:21 Hair:Βlond Eyes:Brown(Yellow Sith Colour) Height:1,83cm Affiliation:Confederations of Indepedent Systems Current Rank:Supreme General of CIS Armada,Sith Apprentice Former Affiliation:Galactic Republic Former Rank:Commander of 501st Legion Weapons:2 Curved Hilt Lightsaber Makashi(Red Crystal),Blaster Pistol Fighting Style:Form II,Makashi Category:Characters Category:Darksiders Category:CIS